


And She Smiled

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked the way she said his name. It never failed to shake him out of his thoughts, no matter the subject. He often needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> I believe thesxmmersword asked for fluff with Celia and Loghain- hopefully this hits the spot a bit.

When she found him he was living in the past.

He was lost. He could only think of Maric, of Rowan, of his father, of all the people he’d lost. The mistakes he’d made. The soldiers he’d killed. Repairing Gwaren was an extension of the war- the last remnants of a battle he didn’t want to admit was over. One he couldn’t admit was over, not with the way the fights rage on in his mind when he slept.

“Loghain?”

He liked the way she said his name. It never failed to shake him out of his thoughts, no matter the subject. He often needed it.

Celia pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and shut the novel she’d been enveloped in. He wondered what she was reading. She always had a book with her before bed. He had tried it a few times but always ended up falling asleep with it still on his chest.

“What is it?” he said. He always came off like he was angry even when he didn’t mean to. But she knew this and she smiled.

“Are you really planning to go to bed like that?”

“Like what?”

She gestured to his outfit. He was still in the clothes he wore when managed Gwaren, plain Ferelden clothes stained from travel and wear. He cleared his throat sheepishly. “I didn’t realize.”

He stripped to his smallclothes and thought about walking to the wardrobe to rummage for the clothes he slept in. Wasn’t worth it. By the time he got to sleep he’d only have a short few hours anyway.

Celia whistled when he clambered over the sheets, pulling them over himself. “You know, I think we need a bigger bed,” she teased, running a hand through the hair on his chest. “I seem to be rooming with a bear.”

“You’re in a good mood tonight,” he said.

“I’m always in a good mood,” said Celia, smirking. “Are you saying I’m not?”

He rolled his eyes, wondering if he should blow the candles out or not, not sure if she was done reading. “Only if I am.”

“Fair enough,” she said with a small shake of her head. She leaned over him, pressing her hand on his stomach as she went to blow out the candles. He grunted in response and leaned back, pushing her hair out of his face as he went to untie his braids. He’d forgotten to do it the past few nights and they were a bit tangled, to see the least.

“Um…Mom?”

Celie nearly spilled the burning candles in surprise at hearing Anora’s voice. As it was she toppled over, landing on Loghain. He grunted again and gave up the battle to get his braids free.

“I’m thirsty,” declared Anora. “I want milk but all I can find is water.”

“Can’t you ask the man on guard?” said Loghain, pulling the blankets up once Celia was off him so his daughter could only see his chest. “He should be able to help.”

“He’s asleep. I tried to wake him up but he fell over.”

“He is  _asleep_ , right?” said Loghain, a frown marring his face as he started to get out of bed.

“He’s breathing, yeah,” said Anora, starting to look annoyed. “Can I have my milk now?”

“Water will have to do,” said Celia. “We had to bring our cows into town, honey. They’re sick. Water will have to do.” Loghain continued frowning. How had he missed that? Was he really so lost in his own little world that he’d missed something so important in the day to day business of his home?

“That makes sense,” said Anora. She was a remarkable intelligent young girl, thought Loghain as she approached the bed. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He couldn’t help but smile, and it stayed on his face when Anora did the same to Celia.

“Good night,” said Anora, waving a small plump hand. Loghain found himself waving back.

When she was gone Celia turned to him. “You look happy,” she said.

“Do I?”

She reached over and started to undo his braids with deft fingers. “You do.”

“And what do I usually look like?”

“Tired,” she said simply. “Lost.”

He was here with her now, in the present, and he was happy. “I’m glad I look happy,” he said, and she smiled and kissed his cheek.


End file.
